<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's always been you by irondadismyreligion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910522">it's always been you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondadismyreligion/pseuds/irondadismyreligion'>irondadismyreligion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondadismyreligion/pseuds/irondadismyreligion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see, as the clock strikes midnight, on the very first second of any young person's sixteenth birthday, something peculiar, and uniquely special occurs. It's a rite of passage that spans across the globe, regardless of culture and religion, something that distinctly connects almost every human, something that makes one human."</p>
<p>Tony Stark believes he will be the one in a million to have no soulmate. He just doesn't know how wrong he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's always been you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy ya'll!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony paced anxiously around his dorm, steps illuminated only by the lamp of the desk propped up in the corner of the room, it’s warm, yellow light casting a gentle glow over him. It was only natural, he supposed, to be nervous before his sixteenth birthday. He recalled Jarvis’ words from only a few hours ago after he dropped Tony back at MIT. He’d placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes crinkled with softness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s best not to fixate on things that are out of our control. I remember, in fact, it feels like only moments ago, reading mine for the first time. Take the comfort of knowing for what it is, Tony, but don’t fuss over it. Everything will happen in its time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see, as the clock strikes midnight, on the very first second of any young person's sixteenth birthday, something peculiar, and uniquely special occurs. It's a rite of passage that spans across the globe, regardless of culture and religion, something that distinctly connects almost every human, something that makes one human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first words they will hear or have heard from their soulmate appear on the wrists, left for platonic and right for romantic. Many are lucky enough to have both, some only one, and very, very rarely, will a person have none. Tony had yet to meet someone without a soulmate, at least, no one he’d met had ever said they didn’t. He’d asked Rhodey about it, who only offered a quick smile and a pat on the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll have one, Tones, trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey seemed to have more assuredness than he did. Tony couldn’t help but think that he’d be that person, the unlucky one, with no soulmates, no one to love him. He wondered if he was destined to be unloved, if the lack of a soul mark was merely the last nail in his coffin of bitter loneliness. Still, he knew Jarvis loved him, Maria did, when she was there, and he’d even made a friend in Rhodey. Maybe that would have to be enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds ticked by at an intensely slow pace. Suddenly, he was grateful that Rhodey decided to give him space in their shared dorm as midnight ticked over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a personal thing, you want to be alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his alarm clock intently, watching as the seconds counting down the minute flickered in the corner. Tony took a seat on the edge of his bed, wrists propped underneath his lamp, white, milky skin enhanced by the light. The last ten seconds quickly approached, and Tony, closing his eyes, counted down with the clock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…….. One. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his eyelids open, jaw dropping at the sight that met him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two marks, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>soul marks. Tony could hardly believe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His left wrist, platonic, read, in neat, blockish letters, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, kid, you alright? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>His right wrist, romantic, read, in cursive, elegant script, </span><em><span>Potts.</span></em> <em><span>Here, third column down. I’ve just saved you billions of dollars. You’re welcome. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony felt a laugh bubble from his chest, almost hysterically. The joyous sound echoed off the scuffed dorm walls, rebounding through the small confines of the room. His heart seemed to sing for joy, his eyes devoured the words, reading them and rereading them, the process repeating in a cycle, over and over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not alone. I’m not alone. I’m not alone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The best part was, he recognised the words on his left wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small knock on the door before the handle turned and a familiar figure stood in the empty doorway. It was Rhodey, clad in a baggy MIT sweater with matching sweatpants. The perfect future graduate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing by the look on your face, that’s good news?” He chuckled, swinging the door behind him as he entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony eyed him pointedly, a smile still etched on his features. “You’re annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey just grinned, “You figured it out yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t call me a genius for nothing. Figures I’d be stuck with a sucker like you for my platonic soulmate,” Tony replied, mouth still stretched widely with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey echoed the sentiment, sitting down on the desk chair opposite the younger teen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine my surprise, when I wake up on my sixteenth birthday, and the words on my left wrist say, ‘Fuck off, I’m fine’. I swear, mama nearly had a coronary when she read it, kept shouting at me for ‘getting involved with the wrong crowd’. Knew how to get me into trouble then, you little shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey’s eyes crinkled with fondness at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not alone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A year of long-sleeved t-shirts for this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey shrugged, “Didn’t want to ruin the surprise for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to hug you or punch you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey idly swung around in the chair, mocking a few punches at Tony, “You couldn’t take me, Tones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jokes aside, a great sense of relief settled over Tony. For the few times in his life he’d felt loved, this was by far the greatest of them. Now that he knew, it explained things, things Tony had never been able to comprehend before now. Mainly, why Rhodey had taken a scrawny, fifteen-year-old kid under his wing in a time that should have been booze, parties, and girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t wonder, if I’d been older, I mean… you don’t feel like you’re missing out? On the college experience?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey shook his head vehemently, “Missing out? You frequent enough college parties to give the frat kids a run for their money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled, trying not to wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, my Mama told me that as you get older, the soul bond strengthens. I used to hear rumours all the time about soulmates being able to read eachother’s minds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey’s eyes held a mischievous glint in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes for the ultimate wingman,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’m ride or die now, bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair laughed, heads bent back, eyelids scrunched together, wrinkling  in pure delight. It was moments like these, Tony decided, were the best spent with a soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me if you had a romantic soulmate,” he queried, settling back onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey let out another chuckle, head shaking as he sighed, “Yeah, but I’ve got no idea who it is or what the words mean. Says, ‘You’re making the wrong call.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fitting, seeing that you’re usually wrong,” Tony smirked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey playfully kicked at him, leg swinging lazily as the chair swung around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Read mine,” Tony said, jutting his wrist out to Rhodey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey quirked an eyebrow, scanning over the words, “That’s a good one. Specific, it’d be hard to miss it. I’d hate to wait and all you get on your wrist is some cop-out, like ‘hi’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hummed in agreement, yawning as he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Spose we better hit the hay. Got a super-fun pop quiz at nine tomorrow, anyway. Turn off the light, will ya?” Tony asked, stretching back onto his single mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey leaned over, flicking the switch, “Oh, Tones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled in the darkness, and as he drifted off into sleep, he wondered about his other soulmate, about the meaning of those words. He prayed to anyone that would listen, something he didn’t often do, and asked to meet him or her soon. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia Potts was not content with her life. She was angry, most of the time. Furious, really. Her father, on his best days, described her as tenacious, and on his worst, well, she didn’t like to think about those. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother, she often thought, had been naive to marry a guy like him. She’d say she had no choice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s my soulmate, Gin. I’m lucky to have someone who loves me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virginia would scoff. She didn't buy it, actually, she recoiled at the mere idea of having a soulmate. Her parents had ruined the entire concept. The whole system was flawed if you could have a soulmate that makes it a pastime to hit his daughter every other day, who drinks until he’s blackout blind on the sofa, surrounded by empty beer cans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s complicated, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her mother would say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s bullshit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>screamed Virginia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Virginia Potts turned sixteen, she didn’t get her hopes up. She didn’t stay up, anxiously watching her for her wrists to form some script that was supposed to define her destiny at the stroke of midnight. She was determined to be one of the few, one that didn’t have a soulmate, either platonic or romantic. She wanted to rule her own life, to choose the people she surrounded herself with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean she slept. Virginia tossed and turned all night, somehow knowing, under the dark blanket of night, that when the light crept through her window, disappointment would flow through her veins. There would be something, etched into her wrist, a few words designed to dictate her life, filling her heart with false hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the morning sun filtered through, her premonitions were confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black ink stained her right wrist in scrawled but legible handwriting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, show me the numbers, Miss…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia had no idea what to make of the words. None at all. She knew, if she let the words ruminate in her mind, that she’d never stop being able to think about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching across to her dresser, she fiddled with an old bottle of foundation between her fingers, contemplating her options. Twisting the lid open, she smeared some onto her palm, smoothing it over the ink on her wrist with fervour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Virginia Potts was concerned, she didn’t have a soulmate, and it would stay that way. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia Potts hadn’t gone on to graduate with a degree in business and accounting for nothing. She’d nabbed a job at Stark Industries easier than her competitors would like to admit, and worked her way up quickly with an eye for detail and unparalleled hard work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This however, meant she’d spotted the error in the report quickly, seeing quite clearly that it had the potential to cost Stark Industries billions in the worst case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she found out the report was under Tony Stark’s jurisdiction, as in, he’d actually written it, she sighed, picking up the papers and heading to the elevator with heavy shoulders. Losing her job wasn’t an option, but there was no way a mistake like this could slide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the woman, Mr Stark’s secretary, had been an absolute nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but you need an appointment to see Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia huffed, “As I’ve already said, his calculations have an error that needs attention, now. I can assure you this is a very urgent matter that requires Mr. Stark, and I won’t waste any more time than I need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Potts, was it? Look, I’m going to have to get security to make you leave if you won’t. There are no exceptions, you need to schedule an appointment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia was about ready to slam her briefcase into the lady’s nose. She was the obstinate, stubborn kind, and while in most situations, that would come to a benefit in a job like this, Virginia was not appreciating it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have weeks to wait. This needs to be dealt with now. There’s an error in his calculations that could cost Stark Industries billions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes shifted over to the door, and Virginia followed her gaze. Two men in thick black suits were approaching. She could have screamed in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they neared, the burlier of the two placed a hand on her shoulder, “Ma’am, you need to vacate this floor and return to finances, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hand off of me,” she seethed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second, burly number two, she’d decided to call him, drew nearer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Ma’am, you're causing a disruption, if you could just please-”, he said, placing a hand on her back this time, trying to guide her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only gonna tell you one more time, don’t touch me. I have a very important error to share with Mr. Stark, and I’m pretty sure you two don’t want to be responsible for what could be a billion-dollar disruption,” she glared at the men, voice raising slightly. She cringed internally at the number of faces turning to watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards were much more forceful this time, hands on both of her shoulders. She bristled slightly, digging her heels into the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands off of me! I have pepper spray, you know, and I won’t hesitate to use it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was, she did not have pepper spray, and, at this point, the only satisfaction she was getting was from the nervous glances the secretary kept throwing at Mr Stark’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard, burly number one, took her wrist, about to drag her away from the secretary’s desk, when the door cracked open, to an expressionless Tony Stark, in all his glory. Her boss’s boss’s boss’s boss’s boss, or something like that.  He was wearing a deep navy blue blazer, with some sort of graphic t-shirt underneath, long, heavy slacks and a pair of simple, black frames. He stepped out, oozing some kind of casual suave-ness, and cracked a small, hidden smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The security guards looked affronted, and the secretary was close to crumbling into her desk chair. Virginia swore the secretary's head shrunk into her neck, like a small, terrified tortoise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burly number one let go of her wrist and stepped back, head bowed down, “Our apologies, Mr Stark, we almost had the situation handled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems to me like you were about to get socked in the face by a can of pepper spray, or something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burly number two shrunk, “So sorry, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Stark shrugged, waving his hand, nonchalant, “No sweat. Why don’t you two go find someone else to harass, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, heads bouncing up and down like there was nothing else they’d rather do, and scampered off down the hall. Virginia had to hold back her scoff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Stark’s eyes shifted to Virginia, “Now, show me the numbers, Miss…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart almost stopped. She knew those words, had them memorised in her mind almost minutes after she’d read them on her sixteenth birthday. Sure, Virginia had tried to forget them, tried to make it seem like she had no soulmate, but, Virginia had always clung onto that hope, that seemingly unattainable </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to choke, answering him with the only sort of dignity she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potts,” she held out the papers, scanning along the rows with her finger. “Here, third column down. I’ve just saved you billions of dollars. You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, but only for a moment. It would have been invisible to someone less observant than Virginia, but she saw it, clear as day. A momentary double back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Potts, mind stepping into my office?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a look, almost sharing a conversation within one glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t fooling each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His office was large, a high ceiling with wide, wall-spanning cherry-coloured bookcases, filled with volumes that looked untouched. The desk, however, was strewn with papers, and Virginia could see he’d been in the middle of working intently on something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man leant against the edge of his desk, betraying nothing on his face. He glanced down at the report in his hand, and then once again looked at Virginia with his warm, chocolate eyes. She straightened her posture, shaking her head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to be my PA. What do you say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly wasn't what she expected him to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed his wrist warily, covered by the hem of his blazer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking me that because I deserve it, or because of the words on your wrist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hint of a smile formed on his features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly due to my eccentricity. I’m sure you’ve heard I’m highly erratic, at best.” Mr. Stark moved to cradle his chin in his hand, “But also, Miss Potts, you are a breath of fresh air. My secretary can’t even break bad news to me without bursting into tears. You walk in here and prove me wrong within a second. Soulmate,” he waved his hand, “just a perk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia’s shoulders relaxed. She could hardly believe that here she was, finally meeting her soulmate, and he was trying to... hire her? After she’d proved him wrong? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that I’ve saved you billions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, mindlessly shaking his head, “Miss Potts, you are quite something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, shifting awkwardly in her pantsuit, “They say the same about you, Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virginia,” she echoed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth set, “Pepper. Pepper Potts. Got a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quirked an eyebrow, “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t think I missed that fabulous display you put on out there. Pepper spray? Very smooth. I could hardly tell you were lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia laughed, the sound reverberating throughout the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, PA? Whatd’ya think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want any handouts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I don’t give them. You noticed a mistake in my report, before any of the probably twenty other people it went through, all who I’ve hired for six-digit salaries so that they wouldn’t let this happen in the first place. You’re an anomaly, Miss Potts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She considered his words, “How about, I’ll come here tomorrow, 9am, for an interview. I’ll bring my resume and everything. It’ll be very professional. I’m sure it’s hard to get a job like this. I’ve got to earn it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony fiddled with his blazer buttons, his face radiating with some undefinable emotion, “It’s a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An interview,” she chastised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virginia didn’t realise she was gravitating toward the desk until she got too close, feet only inches from his. Tony didn’t seem to mind. He stood from where he was leaning, closing the gap even further. Virginia felt his breath on her face.  It was warm, sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll put in a good word for you with the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked, “I appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to have finally met you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. Two people, two soulmates, after years of waiting and waiting, had finally found each other. She felt like she’d known him for a thousand years, as if their souls were only reuniting after a short time apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands brushed against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d better be going. As I recall, you have a very expensive mistake to fix, and I have a job to get back to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, reluctantly. His scent was intoxicating. She had to remind herself she was at work, and this was her boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, leaning back again, “You’re a tease.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped at his brow, eyes never moving from hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be all, Miss Potts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sauntered out of his office, Tony sighed, almost in a dream-like state. She was everything he could have imagined and more. Intelligent, charming, and able to keep up with his wit and give it back just as good. Tony was already head-over-heels. He’d never felt more at ease, like they’d known each other forever. It was similar to how he was with Rhodey; Tony was freed from every constraint around him, his past, anxieties and the stress of the company. As soon as Virginia left, or Pepper, as he was now calling her in his head, Tony had to push down the urge to run after her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was 9am, tomorrow morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blindly pressed down on his top favourites contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tones, how’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes meandered on the door that had closed only a minute earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey-bear, I have spectacular news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony heard background noise on the phone, and assumed Rhodey was still on base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just met my other soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Let me know and leave a comment or kudos! Have a beautiful day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>